Data stored in a storage system can be organized into files and directories of a file system. A large storage system typically has a large number of computer nodes. As a result, information associated with the file system can be a distributed across the computer nodes. Performing certain operations in a distributed file system can be complex and can result in inefficiency if not performed properly.